Chocolate Kiss
by marmalade bunny
Summary: as the title suggests. i have attempted to create a moment of love between Ayase and Kanou, hope it is to your liking. Arigatou! Sayonara!


His eyelids fluttered open and tried adjusting to the morning light streaming in through the windows. _So, he is awake must be getting ready for the day_ he thought to himself as he brought his hand to his eyes to shield them from the sunlight for some time.

Sighing, he swung his feet of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed thinking about the tasks he had to attend to during the day. Sighing again, he forced himself to stand and made his way to the bathroom. _Better start getting ready for work, I want to see him before I go._ With this thought Kanou stepped into the shower, he let the warm water rain onto his body, the little pellets hitting his broad body and finding their way around the curves of his muscles. After a minute of letting the water have its way, Kanou ducked his head into the shower, the droplets reluctantly parting goodbye from his dark hair. After soaping and shampooing himself, he stood under the shower for a few moments, giving the water immense but short lived joy as it kissed its way down his body.

Dressing himself in a black shirt and a grey waistcoat and pants, he made his way to the kitchen knowing that was where Ayase would be, probably making breakfast. He stepped into kitchen with his graphite- silver tie in hand wondering whether or not should he wear a tie when he stopped to observe Ayase in the kitchen. The young boy wore black pants with a summery blue t-shirt, his favorite chibi tiger apron, he held a wide bowl in his arms as he furiously mixed, whipped the contents. "Ayase… what are you doing?" The boy turned, his golden hair bit messy, his blue eyes sparkled with joy to see Kanou and some chocolate dripped from his lips. Licking his lips Ayase said, "Kanou-san! Good morning! Off to work are you?" "Yes I am, but I do have two questions before I go: should I wear a tie and what are you doing?" "Oh Kanou-san should not wear a tie, you don't need to and regarding what I am doing, I am making chocolate which I may use later to make Chocolate Kiss!" he hesitantly adds, " I know you don't like sweets to much, would you please taste it… for my satisfaction…" his cute face turning red.

Smiling Kanou crossed the room in 8 long strides and was soon peering into the sea blue eyes of Ayase, "With pleasure". He brought one of Ayase's chocolate smeared hands to his lips and gently licked and sucked his fingers. Ayase's face became even redder, turning his face to the side, biting his lip he asked in a low voice, "You wouldn't mind licking the spoon would you, to get a proper taste…?" "I will because you asked me so sweetly." Dipping his index finger into the mix, Kanou brought it to his own lips and through the corner of his eye looked at his red Ayase, "It is good… but… I think it is missing something.." "R-really?" Ayase asked in a shaky voice. He was looking so cute that Kanou wanted to kiss him right away but controlled himself. "Let me taste it again, and then maybe I will be able to figure out what is missing." To this all Ayase could do was nod his golden head still looking away from Kanou.

Putting some of the chocolate in his mouth, Kanou caught Ayase's face and turned the surprised boy's face to him and crashed his lips against his. He held for a few seconds in fear that Ayase might pull away. When he got no resistance from the boy, he decided to press his luck further and began to kiss him. To his surprise Ayase closed his eyes and began to respond! Pressing his luck further on, Kanou, licked Ayase's bottom lip and Ayase readily opened his mouth for Kanou. To play with Ayase, Kanou firmly pinned his hands on the counter so Ayase could not grab Kanou even if he wanted to. He slipped his tongue and the chocolate into the boy's mouth and found that Ayase responded by touching his tongue to Kanou's. Smiling into the kiss, both of them kissed, their tongues played and loved as the chocolate melted with the warm heat.

After what seemed like ages, Kanou broke away from the kiss only to have Ayase rush back into his mouth; his hands eager to break free and grab Kanou with all the might he could muster.

"Ayase," Kanou spoke against Ayase's lips as they shared another passionate kiss, "that was a perfect Chocolate Kiss." Kissing the tip of his nose and his palm again, Kanou turned to leave for his work, at the door told Ayase, "Do hope you will make it again." With a soft click he left a blushing and dazed Ayase standing alone in the kitchen.

"The perfect Chocolate Kiss" repeated itself in Ayase's head.

Somehow at the same time in the lift and the kitchen, both Kanou and Ayase brought their fingers to their lips

"It was the perfect Chocolate Kiss."


End file.
